


big dreams in tennessee

by foreignmen



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Cute, F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Slow Burn, Sweet, ringo is honestly just a king, shes gorgeous, why are there no fics of jane???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreignmen/pseuds/foreignmen
Summary: from their youthful beginnings to their inevitable end, azaliea has always, and will always, dream of jane.
Relationships: Jane Asher/Female OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	big dreams in tennessee

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so, I’ve had this in my head for a while, so I decided to make something out of it. tell me if you’d like to see more! there’s literally no fics of jane AT ALL ask you better appreciate this jkjkjk :))) 
> 
> this’ll be really long with decently long chapters (at least 2000 words) is buckle up kiddos
> 
> this is a really short prologue sorry but that’s lich rally just how it iz luvz xxxxxxxx

We sat on the rough concrete, the moon grimacing down on us. The situation was nothing less than tragic and I felt like a fish out of water, helpless and slowly losing my breath- but the moment my head turned, a peculiar sense of assuredness washed over me. 

Slowly moving my hand, I caressed her thigh. 

One look into her piercing blue eyes took me back to the quiet yet rebellious streets of Memphis, Tennessee where I grew up in an unknown neighborhood surrounded by nameless and faceless people I'd walk by and forget in the course of a lifetime. From a little girl with aspirations of owning a record store, to reminiscing about the past in the eyes of the live of my life - I knew that my life had changed drastically, and for the better.

Inching closer towards my body, she hesitated, picking her nails, before closing the gap and softly planting her lips on mine. I could feel everything at once. The taste of strawberry as she moved her lips back and forth my cold, wet skin, the freezing water wading gently against my pale legs, and her long, ginger hair gently grazing my check.

Our love was dangerous but simultaneously the most thrilling experience of my short life, the euphoric feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins every time she'd whisper sweet nothings into my ear as I quietly feel asleep on her mother's couch. 

I'd fallen in love with Jane Asher - and I wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
